Extraordinary Friendship
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga dan menjalin hubungan yang tidak biasa. Mereka bukan kekasih, bukan pula sekedar sahabat. Hubungan mereka lebih jauh dari itu, lebih kuat dan juga rapuh di saat yang sama. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Gaara, kekasih Naruto, dan Sakura, tunangan Sasuke, hadir di antara mereka. Kisah dua sahabat yang tidak biasa. Check it out!


**Yo! Kyra desu… minna-san ogenki desu ka?  
Ini adalah fic oneshot yang Kyra persembahkan sebagai permintaan maaf untuk update yang lama dan gak jelas. Mohon maaf untuk keababilan Kyra selama ini. Saya mau curhat, tapi di bagian bawah aja. Kalau saya curhat di sini, nanti readers jadi nggak selera baca lagi. ^_^**

**Yosh, fic ini entah datang dari mana, yang jelas idenya tiba-tiba masuk ke otak dan voila! Jadilah fic ini setelah bergulat dengan virus paling berbahaya di dunia bernama virus M+ (MalasMalasMalas)…  
Yosh…. Selamat baca, minna-san.**

* * *

**.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Extraordinary Friendship**

**Writer: Kyra De Riddick**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (T+ maybe)**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**.**

* * *

"Masa?"

"Ini yang ke berapa?"

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu."

"Uchiha-san memang keterlaluan."

"Ssst… jangan keras-keras. Kita tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan datang."

"Iya. Jangan sampai Naruto mendengar hal ini."

"Apa yang tidak boleh kudengar?"

Segerombolan gadis-gadis yang asik menggosip serentak berteriak tertahan begitu kepala kuning Naruto muncul di belakang mereka. Wajahnya sudah memasang tampang curiga ketika gadis-gadis tersebut menggeleng gugup.

"Lebih baik cepat katakan atau kutambahkan liburan kalian seminggu!" ancam Naruto sembari mengepalkan tinjunya. Kepalan tersebut langsung menghantam meja di dekatnya begitu tidak satupun jawaban terdengar dari gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Kami dengar Uchiha-san putus lagi!" satu dari gadis yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati langsung bermulut ember. Sementara gadis-gadis lainnya diselimuti aura dingin di musim panas.

"Benar begitu?" Suara Naruto langsung berubah dingin.

Anggukan kepala takut diterima Naruto sebagai balasan. Raut wajah kesal langsung terpeta di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia melihat ke seluruh kelas dan tidak menemukan pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah stoic, iapun mendecih sebal dan langsung keluar kelas.

Naruto hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar ketika seorang gadis memanggilnya dengan sebuah teriakan. Naruto langsung berbalik dan melihat dua orang gadis yang memiliki kemiripan dengan ekspresi berbeda sedang melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Yang satu tampak ketakutan sedangkan yang lainnya memasang wajah garang. Raut kesal di muka Naruto langsung bertambah.

"Apa maumu?!" bentak Naruto.

"Di mana Uchiha Sasuke?!" bentak Uroko balik, si gadis berwajah garang. Sementara adiknya, Yakumo menunduk ketakutan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kautanya padaku?" sahut Naruto sinis. "Bukankah gadis yang di belakangmu itu pacarnya?"

Satu dorongan diberikan Uroko kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak terima perlakuan Uchiha sialan itu pada adikku. Seenaknya dia bersikap dingin pada Yakumo. Kalau memang pacarnya, harusnya dia bisa bersikap baik pada adikku!"

Kekesalan Naruto yang sudah diubun-ubun akhirnya meledak. Korban pelampiasannya pun gadis yang ada di depannya yang baru saja mendorongnya, Uroko. Naruto tanpa segan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Uroko, lalu delikan tajam diberikannya pada Yakumo, gadis lembut yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran antara Uroko dan Naruto dengan wajah pias.

"Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka itu bukan urusanku!" geram Naruto. "Lagipula kenapa kautidak tumpahkan kemarahanmu itu pada adikmu. Dia 'kan yang menawarkan dirinya pada Sasuke, lalu sekarang dia malah memasang wajah sebagai 'korban'. Gadis sepertinyalah yang paling memuakkan! Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Kau- ukh!"

Uroko tidak sempat membalas ucapan Naruto sebab gadis pirang itu langsung mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Ia hanya bisa melihat pandangan muak yang dilemparkan Naruto pada adiknya yang sekarang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata. Hanya umpatan dalam hati yang bisa Uroko keluarkan setelah ditinggal Naruto.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya begitu merasakan beban berat di perutnya. Dilihatnya kepala Naruto sedang asik menyamankan diri di atas perutnya dengan mata birunya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring santai.

Sasuke langsung membuang muka begitu Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya. Melihat itu Naruto langsung bangun dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain. Naruto langsung mendelik bosan.

"Kau ngambek?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ngambek."

"Tidak."

"Iya, ngambek."

Sasuke langsung bangun dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan dingin. "Aku bilang 'tidak', dobe!"

Senyum kembali merekah di bibir Naruto. Satu tinju pelan di arahkannya pada pundak Sasuke. "Tadi aku dilabrak lagi, tahu tidak!"

"Kau menghindariku," sahut Sasuke.

"Memangnya kautidak bosan bertemu denganku? Tidak di sekolah atau di luar sekolah kita selalu sama-sama, kan?"

"Kau bosan padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tawa Naruto pecah seketika. "Mana mungkin, kan?"

"Liburan kemarin kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Aku ke rumahmu kau selalu tidak ada. Kau menghindariku."

Naruto kembali memasang wajah bosannya. "Kaulupa kalau punya pacar, ya? Kaupikir aku mau mengganggu libur musim panas pasangan yang sedang dekat? Lagipula Gaara bisa mengamuk kalau aku tidak menghabiskan libur musim panas ini dengannya. Aku bisa dituduh selingkuh denganmu."

"…."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari kebisuan Sasuke. yang ditanya hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto. Lalu dengan sedikit kasar ia menjambak kepala Naruto dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya.

"Kau memang selingkuh denganku, dobe."

Sasuke langsung menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

"Sasuke, ponselmu berisik!" gerutu Naruto yang merasa tidurnya terusik karena dering ponsel Sasuke. Bukannya suara ponsel yang berhenti, justru Naruto merasakan adanya sinyal-sinyal bahaya di balik selimutnya. "Teme, aku masih capek!"

"Aku masih ingin, dobe."

"Akh, sial kau, teme!" umpat Naruto begitu menyadari Sasuke sudah mendominasi keadaan. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sasuke yang sedang 'ingin' tidak bisa dihentikan.

.

"Dobe, makananmu sudah siap!"

"Berisik!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Ia langsung mengambil tempat di depan Sasuke dan menandaskan makanannya. Sasuke mengambil dua kaleng bir dari kulkas dan memberikan satu pada Naruto.

"PRmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari wajah Naruto masih tampak kesal. Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat dan masih melanjutkan makannya. "Maaf."

Naruto meletakkan makanannya, mengambil birnya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau mengerjakan tugasku, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Hn. Berapa yang belum kaukerjakan?"

"Semuanya."

Sasuke mematung sejenak sebelum berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang."

"Pulang dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk luka di leherku."

"Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan dengan Gaara selama ini, baka?!"

Naruto langsung tertawa garing. "Rencananya aku mau minta dia mengerjakan tugasku, tapi yah, kautahukan, pasangan yang jarang bertemu. Jadi, yah~ hahahaha!"

Sasuke mendesah lelah lalu segera mengambil tumpukan buku Naruto yang begitu rapi di atas meja. Sasuke yakin, Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh buku-bukunya sejak liburan musim panas dimulai. Ia mengerjakan tugas Naruto sementara Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu libur musim panas?"

"Hn."

"Kau… tidak bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi, kan?"

"Kami bertengkar."

"Kau memberitahu gadis Kurama itu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menanyakannya."

"…."

Naruto tidak lagi bertanya. Tanpa Sasuke jelaskanpun ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Bahkan tanpa ia perlu bertanyapun, ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi pada bungsu Uchiha di depannya. Satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengenal seseorang, tetapi terkhusus untuk Sasuke, pemuda itu seperti lembaran kertas yang berserakan baginya.

Naruto menahan ringisannya begitu rasa sakit di lehernya kembali terasa. Rasa sakit yang mengingatkannya kembali ke awal perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke.

.

* * *

Malam sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir, Naruto melihat beberapa wanita murahan sedang mengelilingi seseorang di meja bartender. Awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli sebab itu adalah pemandangan biasa di tempat kerjanya tersebut. Namun begitu ia melewati gerombolan wanita-wanita tersebut saat hendak mengantarkan minuman pesanan pelanggannya ia mengenali wajah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu murid teladan di sekolahnya, yang sedang mabuk berat. Dengan segera Naruto menyadari bahwa wanita-wanita tersebut sedang berusaha menipu pemuda tersebut. Iapun langsung mengusir wanita-wanita itu dengan mengancam akan melaporkan mereka pada Jiraya, pemilik bar tersebut.

Baru saja wanita-wanita tersebut pergi sambil mengumpatinya, salah seorang rekan kerjanya memberitahunya bahwa polisi sedang melakukan razia dan Jiraiya menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto masih di bawah umur, akan gawat jadinya bila polisi mendapatinya bekerja di tempat itu. Iapun meminta rekan kerjanya untuk membantunya membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidurnya dan dia sendiri pergi mandi. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk dengan bingung begitu ia selesai mandi. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi begitu Sasuke mendekatinya dan langsung menyudutkannya ke dinding. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah setelah usahanya melawan Sasuke tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui sebagai pemuda dengan lautan pujian atas dirinya.

.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut begitu melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sedang menatapnya ketika ia baru saja bangun. Ditambah lagi ia dalam keadaan yang cukup mencurigakan, tanpa busana dengan tempat tidur acak-acakan. Gadis di hadapannya juga dipenuhi lebam-leba, yang sangat dikenali remaja seusia Sasuke.

"Kau beruntung, itu bukan pertama kalinya untukku," sahut Naruto sambil menyesap minuman hangat di tangannya. "Kalau tidak, kau pasti terbangun di penjara."

Kalimat singkat itu cukup untuk membat Sasuke paham apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf."

"Kalau kausudah cukup sadar, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandiku dan pulang."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana? Anak SMA yang mabuk di bar sepertimu pasti hanya bisa berpikir untuk memberi sejumlah uang pada gadis-gadis yang mereka tiduri. Kaupikir aku wanita murahan?"

"…"

"Pulanglah!" sahut Naruto. "Sudah kukatakan itu bukan yang pertama untukku karena aku punya pacar. Yang menjadi kerugianku hanyalah rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku karena kekasaranmu."

Saat itu Sasuke sangat berharap ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu lagi. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Begitu ia masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, ia mendapati gadis pirang itu berada di kelasnya. Gadis pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya sejak tahun ajaran baru musim semi tahun itu.

Kehadiran Naruto dengan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat Sasuke dan seluruh kelas terkejut. Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut karena pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto, bukan karena perban di tubuhnya. Saat jam makan siang tiba, Sasuke langsung mencari Naruto dan menemukan gadis itu di atap sekolah sedang berusaha menikmati makan siangnya dengan susah payah.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto santai. Seolah-olah pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah penyebab tubuhnya dililit perban saat itu.

"Kau sekolah di sini."

"Kita sekelas, tepatnya," koreksi Naruto.

"Kenapa kautidak memberitahu aku?"

Naruto meletakkan roti di tangannya, disandarkannya punggungnya pada pagar pembatas atap. Dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya ia berkata, "Dan kau akan berpikir bahwa aku mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari putra keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan siswa andalan sekolah?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringai di wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi satu paket ganjil yang selalu bersama-sama. Sasuke, murid andalan sekolah yang nilainya selalu bagus, entah bagaimana sangat cocok dengan Naruto, salah satu murid yang masuk dalam zona merah sekolah.

Orang tua Sasuke bahkan sempat dipanggil ke sekolah. Tak lak, hal itu membuat kemarahan Fugaku memuncak seketika dan pertengkaran orang tua – anak itu kembali terjadi. Malam itu, Sasuke kabur dari rumah dan sekali lagi menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen Naruto.

.

* * *

Hal itu membuat mereka dianggap memiliki hubungan khusus, namun sikap Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti itu. Sehingga gadis-gadis yang awalnya hendak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali berusaha.

Awalnya, Naruto tidak begitu peduli pada hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis lain. Namun semakin ia mengenal Sasuke, maka semakin tahu pulalah ia sosok Sasuke yang selalu dicap dingin oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tidak satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa setiap kali Sasuke putus, justru Sasukelah yang lebih terluka. Ia yang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan ayahnya sendiri, sesungguhnya selalu merasa kesepian dan ingin dimengerti. Ia selalu berusaha meletakkan sedikit kepercayaan pada setiap gadis yang datang padanya dan berkata ingin menjadi orang yang mengerti dirinya. Tetapi kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah bisa mengartikan sikap dingin Sasuke. Ketika mereka lelah menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke, mereka lalu menangis dan mengatakan tidak sanggup dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu dingin.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu, merekalah yang telah membuat Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka juga tidak pernah tahu, betapa sulitnya Naruto berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Lalu setiap kali Sasuke terluka karena kepercayaan yang dihancurkan, selalu Naruto yang menjadi pelampiasan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Mereka memang bukan pasangan kekasih. Tetapi hubungan mereka lebih jauh dari sekedar sahabat yang saling mengerti. Sebab sahabat tidak akan berbagi tempat tidur, tidak juga akan saling membuka diri seperti yang mereka lakukan.

Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Karena itu mereka tidak melakukan hubungan badan atas dasar cinta. Semuanya hanyalah adalah tempat Sasuke melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Amarah, kesedihan, bahagia, semuanya ditumpahkan Sasuke pada Naruto dengan cara yang tidak terduga oleh siapapun. Narutopun menyediakan dirinya kapanpun Sasuke membutuhkannya.

Semuanya berlalu tanpa ada rasa keberatan dari keduanya. Mereka hanya menikmatinya. Begitulah adanya hubungan yang mereka miliki.

.

"Dobe!"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar suara keras Sasuke. "Eh? Ya?"

"Kau melamun," sahut bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku sedang menikmati makanan yang ada di perutku," balas Naruto asal. "Tadi kenapa?"

Sasuke menutup satu buku yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia lalu mengambil buku tugas Naruto yang lain. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah lulus?"

"Hmmmh," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja. "Aku akan tetap kerja di bar tempatku kerja sambilan."

"Kautidak berpikir untuk kuliah?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Ano ne, Sasuke, kautahu aku tidak punya uang dan otak untuk itu. Jadi, untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktuku di universitas?"

"Aku bisa membantu mengerjakan tugasmu, juga membantu biaya kuliahmu."

Naruto menghabiskan birnya. Diletakkannya piring kosongnya di atas meja. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. "Ada apa?"

"…"

"…"

"Ayah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lemah, "sepertinya akan mengirimku ke luar kota."

Kembali seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Jadi, kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

Sasuke berhenti menulis. Ia menggenggam lengan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. dikecupnya pelan pipi Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu. Kalau memang kau menginginkannya, aku akan terus ada di sini. Hanya untukmu."

.

Bunyi keras memecah kesunyian suatu ruang kelas yang berada di ujung koridor. Bunyi yang keras itu sama sekali tidak memancing siapapun untuk datang sebab saat itu memang sudah bukan jam untuk siswa berada di sekolah.

Bunyi keras yang merupakan tamparan itu disusul makian dan sumpah serapah yang memanaskan telinga, lalu suara tawa jahat mengiringinya. Di dalam kelas tersebut, duduk Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan terikat, rambutnya berantakan, serta wajahnya memerah karena tamparan. Di hadapannya, berdiri Uroko Kurama, di temani dua orang gadis dengan seragam yang melawan aturan sekolah.

Naruto meludahkan darah di mulutnya hasil tamparan berkali-kali dari Uroko yang bermaksud membalas dendam padanya. Ia tiba-tiba dipukul dari belakang ketika baru saja meninggalkan toilet. Ketika sadar, ia tidak begitu kaget mendapati Uroko Kurama berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kemenangan. Naruto tahu gadis itu benar-benar berniat melakukannya, sebab ia sampai mau berurusan dengan gadis-gadis berandalan yang sejenis dengan Naruto.

"Apa tanganmu tidak bisa memukul lebih keras?" tantang Naruto. Ia masih bisa menunjukkan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

Uroko mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto, memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat wajahnya. "Kurang keras? Kalau begitu kaubisa merasakan pukulan dari mahluk-mahluk yang sejenis denganmu." Ia menoleh pada dua gadis yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. "Beri dia pelajaran. Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat sosok Uroko menghilang dari pandangannya yang ditutupi tubuh dua gadis berandalan tersebut. Senyumnya menghilang begitu pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan menghujani tubuhnya diiringi tawa dan hinaan dari kedua gadis itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menekuk tubuhnya agar lututnya melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya sehingga lukanya tidak akan terlalu parah.

Ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya begitu telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang dikenalinya, lalu jeritan gadis-gadis dan semuanya sunyi bagi Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seolah-olah ia sedang melayang.

Sasuke brengsek, ini salahmu.

Umpatan itu tak lagi dikenali Naruto. Pikirannya kah? Bisikan? Ataukah gumaman? Naruto tidak bisa mengenali apapun.

.

"Naruto."

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada datar tapi terkesan lembut membuat Naruto memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Pikirannya sudah menduga pemilik nada khas tersebut, namun ia tetap ingin melihatnya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih. "Kau harus mentraktirku makan, sialan!"

"Mulutmu tambah kasar saja, Naruto."

Mata Naruto langsung mengerjap mendengar cara bicara Sasuke yang tidak lazim. Ia hampir melotot melihat Gaara dan bukannya Sasuke yang duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu menempelkan handuk dingin di wajah Naruto yang bengkak. Ia juga menempelkan beberpa handuk dingin di dada dan perut Naruto yang membiru. Keadaannya benar-benar parah. "Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya babak belur begini."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Rasa sakit langsung dirasakannya di seluruh tubuh. "Kau yang menolongku?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada perut dan dada Naruto yang terbuka. Tangannya menyentuh perut Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau berharap Uchiha Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

Naruto kembali tertawa. Namun tangannya menjauhkan tangan Gaara darinya. Ia lalu menarik selimut di pahanya sampai ke dadanya. "Aku lebih senang kauyang menolongku. Kau pacarku, kan?"

Gaara berdiri. Ia mengambil air minum dan membawakannya untuk Naruto. "Aku akan keluar membeli makanan, kaumau pesan sesuatu?"

"Belikan saja aku ramen yang biasa."

"Oke."

.

Uroko benar-benar tidak main-main. Perlu tiga hari untuk Naruto bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur dengan sendirinya. Itupun ia masih tertatih-tatih. Untunglah Gaara datang saat itu, sebab kalau tidak Naruto pasti sudah berakhir di rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang lebih parah. Juga, sekali lagi untung ada Gaara yang menolongnya dan merawatnya selama tiga hari terakhir. Sebab Naruto benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Gaara merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Ia menyuapi Naruto makan, memandikannya, menggantikan bajunya, dan menemaninya tidur. Ia akan ikut terbangun di tengah malam ketika Naruto bangun karena haus. Benar-benar pacar yang baik, komentar gadis pirang itu.

Dua hari berikutnya, Naruto sudah pulih meskipun wajah dan tubuhnya masih dihiasi lebam dan memar. Ia mengantar Gaara di pintu ketika pemuda itu berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke Suna.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku," ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa kalau kautidak datang."

Gaara hanya diam. Tangannya memegang pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Kalau kauingin berterima kasih, cukup beri aku satu ciuman."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. "Oke, untuk pacarku tersayang, kenapa tidak?"

Gaara tidak membuang waktunya. Ia segera menjajah mulut Naruto hingga gadis itu terdorong ke belakang. Naruto hanya pasrah menerima sikap Gaara padanya. Ketika ia mulai merasakan tangan Gaara tidak tinggal diam, barulah ia mulai menunjukkan perlawanan.

"Gaara, keretamu-"

"Kereta bisa menanti."

Naruto terdorong ke lantai. Gaara mendominasinya dengan cepat. Naruto benar-benar sudah pasrah sebab ia tidak bisa melawan Gaara.

"Menjauh darinya!"

Satu tarikan kencang di bahu lalu disusul pukulan di pipi kiri. Gaara ditarik paksa menjauh dari Naruto. lalu Sasuke sudah berdiri menghalangi pandangan Gaara kearah Naruto.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Ia segera bangun dan melewati Sasuke, mengambil posisi di antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Gaara. Matanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Gaara, keretamu akan segera berangkat, jadi pergilah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, ne? Pergilah!" ucap Naruto cepat. Ia mengecup Gaara di pipi dan di bibirnya sekali sebelum mendorongnya pergi. "Aku akan meneleponmu, darl!"

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa ia membanting pintu apartemen dengan kasar. "Apa yang coba dia lakukan padamu?"

Naruto menarik napas lelah dan membuangnya dengan sama lelahnya. Ia mengambil air minum dan meminumnya sebelum menjelaskan pada Sasuke, tepatnya mengeluarkan protesnya pada Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke, Gaara itu pacarku. Kami tinggal di kota yang berbeda dan dia jauh-jauh dari Suna kemari untuk menemuiku. Dia merindukanku. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia melakukan apa yang kaulihat tadi."

"Melakukannya di pintu?" Tanya Sasuke. Nadanya sinis, sangat jelas tidak suka pada Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Naruto lelah. "Gaara pacarku, jadi dimanapun dia menginginkannya akan kulakukan."

Sasuke meninju dinding di dekatnya karena emosi. "Jadi kalau dia ingin melakukannya di depan umum, kau juga akan melakukannya?!"

Naruto mulai kehabisan akal dengan sikap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya. "Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"'Lalu'?" Tanya Sasuke. Sirat matanya seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Dobe, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu selama seminggu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa datang ke sini karena orang-orang suruhan ayahku menghalangiku. Lalu setelah aku berhasil ke sini, aku menemukanmu di depan pintu hampir diperkosa oleh pemuda berambut merah itu dan sekarang kau hanya bertanya 'Lalu'?!"

"Maaf." Naruto memilih duduk. Ia benar-benar lelah hari itu. Tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih, lalu ia harus menghadapi Gaara dan sekarang Sasuke.

"Aku menghajar Uroko dan kedua gadis yang menyakitimu."

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto. Seingatnya sekolah sudah sepi saat itu.

"Dia memamerkannya padaku. Dia bilang dia bermaksud membunuhmu dan membuang mayatmu di jalan. Aku langsung menghajarnya. Karena itu, ayahku sangat marah dan menghukumku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu lagi."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Melihatnya emosi Sasuke kembali naik, namun Naruto segera menenangkannya. "Daijobu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, mengundang Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Sasuke menerima undangan itu dan memeluk Naruto erat namun lembut. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

.

* * *

Naruto sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk sehabis pelajaran olahraga ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu berambut cukup aneh tetapi cantik. Rambutnya berwarna pink yang entah kenapa cocok dengannya.

Iseng, Naruto mendekati keduanya. "Yo!"

"Ah! Uzumaki Naruto-san!" seru gadis cantik tersebut membuat Naruto langsung heran sendiri.

"Kautahu aku?"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah. "Ya, Sasuke-kun banyak cerita tentangmu."

"Sakura," sahut Sasuke memanggil gadis berambut pink pendek itu.

Gadis itu langsung menepuk kepalanya. "Maaf. Aku Haruno Sakura, teman kecil Sasuke sekaligus tunangannya."

"Eh?" Naruto melongo tidak percaya. "Kauapanya?"

"Tunangannya," ucap Sakura sekali lagi.

Senyum Naruto langsung merekah. Ia melompati Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk kepala hitam Sasuke. "Ya ampun, dia tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku!" seru Naruto iseng. "Eh, aku harap kau tidak cemburu melihat kami."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tahu kalian bersahabat. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kaupunya tunangan yang hebat, teme!"

"Urusai, dobe!"

Tawa Sakura pecah melihat keakraban antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh. "Ah, maaf, itu ayahku. Kami harus segera pergi sekarang, tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san."

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku," sungut Naruto. "Gadis secantik itu."

"Aku menerimanya sebagai ganti bertemu denganmu, dobe."

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan takjub. "Hontou ni?"

"Ya," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa itu berarti kautidak mencintainya?"

Sasuke diam. Ditatapnya Naruto yang melihatnya serius. "Entahlah," jawabnya datar. "Aku tidak membencinya. Dia teman masa kecilku, dia juga sangat mengerti aku. Terlebih lagi, dia bisa membuat kemarahan ayah berkurang. Sejak aku bertunangan dengannya, ayah tidak pernah lagi marah padaku. seolah-olah kami bisa hidup dengan damai."

"Dia benar-benar gadis yang hebat," ucap Naruto tulus. "Kalau dengannya, aku rasa aku setuju."

"Dia pandai membuat orang-orang menyukainya."

Tinju pelan diberikan Naruto di dada Sasuke. "Itu berarti kaupun menyukainya, kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak mengiyakan tidak juga menyangkal. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura adalah cinta atau mungkin perasaan lain. Yang ia tahu, Sakura bisa membuatnya tenang dengan sikap pengertiannya.

.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto berhenti begitu kepala Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil. "Sakura."

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sakura ramah. Narutopun langsung mengangguk dan ikut naik ke mobil bersama Sakura.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," ucap Sakura begitu mereka duduk di sebuah warung kecil di pinggri jalan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku bebas kok."

"Aku ingin bicara tentang Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Jujur saja, aku baru kembali dari California bulan lalu saat ayah bilang aku akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke-kun. jadi, ada banyak hal tentang Sasuke-kun yang tidak kuketahui."

Naruto memperbaiki duduknya. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan seksama. "Aneh sekali kau bilang begitu," ujar Naruto. "Sasuke bilang, kau sangat mengerti dia, bahkan kau bisa membuatnya merasa tenang."

"Sasuke-kun sungguh bilang begitu?" Tanya Sakura. Matanya berbinar ceria. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Dia jujur mengatakannya."

"Sepertinya, kausangat mengerti Sasuke-kun," komentar Sakura. Naruto langsung tertawa keras.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Sakura lembut. "Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan tanpa makna seperti yang dia tujukan padamu. Meskipun dia memanggilmu bodoh, tidak berarti dia benar-benar menganggap kau bodoh."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa. "Kau salah, Sakura. dia memanggilku 'dobe' karena aku memang bodoh. Aku selalu membuatnya mengerjakan tugasku, juga membuatkanku makanan. Dia memang bermaksud memanggilku demikian. Kalau dia tidak bermaksud mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain dia akan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Begitulah Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih tertawa setelah bercerita tentang Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau merasa ia direbut kalau dia memiliki pacar? Dia sahabatmu, kan?"

"Tidak masalah, kok." Naruto meminum susu yang ia pesan. "Sahabat tidak harus selalu bersama kan? Lagipula, Sasuke akan selalu mencariku setiap kali dia patah hati. Hehehe, jangan beritahu Sasuke kalau aku menceritakan hal ini, oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tahu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia masih menikmati cerita Naruto tentang Sasuke.

"Dia pasti- maaf," ujar Naruto begitu ponselnya bergetar. Ia berbalik sedikit dan menjawab teleponnya. "Gaara, ada apa?"

"…"

"Ah, kita bicarakan saat kaudatang saja, oke? Daagh!"

Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya. "Lanjut! Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk padaku kalau dia tahu."

"Kalian dekat sekali."

"Begitulah, " ujar Naruto lembut. Ia berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. "Oh, iya, satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Sejak awal, Sasuke adalah milikku," ujarnya tenang dan pasti membuat Sakura mematung sejenak.

"Apa maks-"

"Daagh! Pacarku akan datang!" sela Naruto cepat. Ia hanya melemparkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minuman mereka.

.

* * *

"Dobe! Dobe!" seru Sasuke. Tangannya sudah lelah menggedor pintu apartemen Naruto karena itu sekarang ia menendangnya. Kesabarannya yang mulai menipis sangat tampak dari kekuatan tendangan yang ia gunakan. Pintu itupun pasti akan rusak andai seorang pria tua berambut putih tidak memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Naruto sudah tidak di rumah ini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia dijemput pria-pria berpakaian hitam, dia bilang dia memenangkan hadiah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Ia hanya meninggalkan surat ini untukmu."

Sasuke mengambil surat di tangan pria tua tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika membuka surat tersebut.

_**Yo, Sasuke!**_

_**Maaf, aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Hadiah jalan-jalan ke lar negerinya buru-buru sekali sih! Kautahu kan aku selalu ingin pergi ke luar negeri.**_

"Kau bohong, dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Kau selalu bilang akan selalu di sini."

_**Kaupasti bilang aku berbohong.**_

"Kaumasih tahu apa yang kupikirkan, eh?" Tanya Sasuke.

_**Aku memang berbohong.**_

_**Aku adalah pembohong, Sasuke. **_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. Ia mengulangi membaca surat itu dari atas.

_**Semua hal tentang diriku adalah kebohongan. Namaku bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara bukan pacarku. Perkenalan kita adalah kebohongan, begitu pula hubungan kita selama ini.**_

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa dingin. Dengan dada berdebar ia lanjutkan membaca surat Naruto.

_**Pertemuan kita telah aku rencanakan sejak awal. Aku sengaja membawamu ke apartemen itu, membiarkanmu berbuat semaunya atas tubuhku. Membuatmu tidak bisa melupakanku. Lalu aku muncul dan menjadi sahabatmu. Semuanya sudah aku rencanakan.**_

_**Tujuanku?**_

_**Aku ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha melalui dirimu. Tetapi sayangnya, kau tidak akur dengan ayahmu. Rencanaku berantakan sampai di situ.**_

"Tidak mungkin. Ini bohong, kan, Naruto?" gumam Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar. Hatinya menolak percaya pada informasi yang diterima otaknya hingga ia terjebak dalam kebingungannya.

_**Ini bukan kebohongan Sasuke. Ini adalah kenyataan. Aku menipumu.**_

_**Hanya saja satu hal yang perlu kautahu…**_

Apa lagi yang harus aku ketahui, dobe? Pikir Sasuke setelah pemikirannya menang. Ingatan-ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka dan pengakuan Naruto dalam suart itu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus percaya. Emosinya bercampur aduk sekarang. Ia marah, sedih, kecewa, merasa terhianati, bingung, menolak percaya, semuanya menyatu dalam dadanya yang bergejolak.

_**Aku tidak langsung meninggalkanmu begitu rencanaku gagal adalah benar. Bahwa aku marah ketika kau disakiti adalah benar.**_

_**Bahwa aku mencintaimupun adalah benar.**_

Mata Sasuke membulat tidak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja ia baca.

_**Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Karenanya, aku tetap berada di sini untukmu. Tapi kebohongan adalah kebohongan. Aku tidak bisa terus hidup dalam kebohongan ini. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kegelapan dalam hatiku ketika aku menyadari kau bisa hidup tanpaku.**_

_**Dia ada, Sasuke. Dia ada di dekatmu. Jujur padamu. Mengerti dirimu. Dia bukan aku. Dia tidak hidup dalam kegelapan ini. Karenanya, berbahagialah dengannya.**_

_**Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Karena aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Identitasku, kisahku, bahkan wajahku adalah kebohongan.**_

_**Aku adalah kebohongan itu sendiri.**_

_**Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.**_

_**NN**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke meremas surat yang ada di tangannya setelah membacanya berulang kali. Ia masih mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang ditulis Naruto dalam suratnya. Namun bagaimanapun ia mencoba mencernanya, ia selalu kembali pada kesimpulan bahwa Naruto telah membohonginya. Ia benci dibohongi, ia benci pembohong, dan ia benci Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi menangis di depan makam ibunya ketika usianya Sembilan tahun. Tetapi sekarang, Ia menangis untuk orang yang telah membohonginya. Orang yang telah menipunya.

"Sasuke-kun? Dimana Naruto?"

"Dia… pergi," ucap Sasuke. ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan ia menangis di tubuh Sakura. "Dia membohongiku. Dia pergi. Kau tahu aku benci pembohong. Aku membencinya. Aku harusnya membencinya. Tetapi…

aku justru ingin bertemu dengannya."

"…"

"Dia pergi… Sakura. Dia meninggalkanku."

Air matapun terjatuh dari kedua mata Sakura. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

"_**Sejak awal, Sasuke adalah milikku."**_

Kau kejam, Naruto. batinnya berucap. Kau mencintai Sasuke tapi kau menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Lalu setelah kau pergi, kau membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia mencintaimu. Kau kejam, Naruto. Kau kejam.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruang keluarga tersebut. Di dalamnya, duduk Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, dan Namikaze Kushina, ibunya. Juga beberapa orang tua yang masih merupakan kakek dan neneknya.

"Namikaze Naruto, kaupulang tanpa hasil dengan tubuhmu yang telah kotor," ucap Danzou. "Inikah hasil dari kekeraskepalaanmu selama ini?"

Naruto tidak membantah kata-kata Danzou. Sebaliknya ia malah berlutut, lalu bersujud di depan orang tuanya dan kakek-kakeknya. "Aku, Namikaze Naruto telah gagal melaksanakan kewajibanku. Karenanya, aku menerima setiap keputusan atas diriku.

"Naruto," Panggil Minato dingin. "Kau menolak perjodohanmu dengan Sabku No Gaara, dan berjanji akan menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha dengan kedua tanganmu. Tetapi apa yang menghalangi jalanmu?"

"Maaf, ayah. Aku telah gagal. Aku akan menerima setiap keputusan."

"Ayahmu, bertanya padamu, Namikaze Naruto," ujar Kushina, sama dinginnya.

"Aku gagal dan aku siap menerima konsekuensinya."

Minato melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sadis. "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak berhak untuk menolak."

"Aku mengerti, ayah."

.

"Naruto-sama, silahkan tehnya," pria dengan luka di hidungnya itu menghidangkan teh dengan ramah. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sayangnya, senyumnya itu tidak mampu menghadirkan senyum di wajah Naruto yang hampa. Gadis itu masih setia menatap pemandangan di luar kamarnya.

"Naruto-sama, bila ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk meringankan beban di hati anda, harap saya diberitahu."

"…"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ucap Iruka masih dengan nada sopan.

"Iruka-san," panggil Naruto. Kali ini ditatapnya Iruka dengan sedih.

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Jangan pernah membiarkan dia mengetahui siapa ayahnya."

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menunduk. Dielusnya pelan perutnya yang masih kecil, namun sesungguhnya telah dihuni sebuah calon jiwa yang tidak berdosa. Air matanya terjatuh tanpa mampu ia tahan.

"Ia tidak boleh mengenal ayahnya."

Iruka hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengar dan dilihatnya.

* * *

**The End**

**Jadi, bagaimana hadiah dari saya? Apakah memuaskan? Memuskan atau tidak, tolong tumpahkan di review. Ciaosssu… di bawah adalah are curhat saya. Yang gak minat baca silahkan ditinggal. **

**Curhat-curhat Kyra:**

**Minna-san… Sampai sekarang beneran deh, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Kalau bukan karena kalian yang mendukung saya lewat review di situs ini, saya mungkin akan lebih lemah dari yang sekarang. Review kalian adalah salah satu sumber semangat saya. Selain teman-teman SMA saya, kalian adalah orang-orang yang bisa saya sebut sebagai sahabat. Selain kalian, saya belum bisa lagi menemukan 'teman'. Hontou ni, Arigatou. **

**Kyra**

**01/05/2013**


End file.
